High School
by Deanyfan101
Summary: Sam meets a sweet girl and accidentally runs into a werewolf on their very first date.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only things I own in this story are Alex, Mrs. Gryler, and Jason. Everything else, I only WISH I own.

Before I get started, I have to say I'm sorry for just discontinuing Cinder-Hacker and It's My Territory. I swear those are the last ones that I WON'T finish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Samuel Winchester?"

Sam looked up from the very complicated Geometry notes that he'd been taking to look at his teacher, Mrs. Gryler. He shook his head to get his long brown hair out of his face.

"You're checking out."

Sam packed his backpack and stood up. Halfway down the row of desks, he stumbled. He composed himself and looked down at the purse he'd tripped over. A thin girl with light blond hair, brown highlights, and dark blue eyes smiled sheepishly at him. She moved her purse out of the way and very quietly apologized. He smiled back at her and continued to walk forward.

He stopped in front of his teacher and looked down at her. Even at sixteen, he was tall for his age. Almost six foot two. She handed him a white slip of paper and he walked through the door, his face bright red. He'd had a crush on Alex Smith since he first got there. She was always really nice to him, even though she had tons of friends and he was the new kid. He was too shy to talk to her, only sticking to the geeks that had automatically befriended him when he came to this school.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the speaker in the Geometry class buzz to life, "Alex Smith, please report to the attendance office."

Moments later, Sam was joined by the blond girl.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hey."

They began to walk forward in silence.

"So, Sam."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering. How are you so tall?"

Sam grimaced, "What?"

"Sorry," she muttered, "It's just, you're taller than most of the football players here. Nevermind."

"I'm confused."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I asked. It was really rude."

More silence.

"Hey, what are you doing this weekend?" she asked quietly.

Sam stared at his feet. Hunting, of course. What else would he be doing?

"Nothing much. Why?"

"'Cause I was thinking, maybe we could go do something?"

"What?"

"If you don't want to, that's okay, I was just... I mean, you're kinda cute, and I... nevermind."

"Wait, what was that?"

"What?"

He tilted his head and stopped walking, "What'd you say?"

"Maybe we could go do something?"

"After that."

"You're kinda cute?"

Sam smiled and kept walking.

"What, is that bad?"

"Nevermind."

They walked into the office, and Sam cringed when he saw his father there.

"Dad?" he said.

"Hey, Sammy. We have to go. Dean's gotten himself into some trouble, and he won't let me go anywhere near the Impala."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dad, this is Alex. She's in my Geometry class."

"You're in Geometry?" he asked, a blank look crossing his face.

"Dad, I showed you my schedule several times, and you... nevermind. Just forget about it. Let's go."

John and Sam walked out of the office.

"It was very nice to meet you, Alex," John said with a smile. Sam walked slowly back to where Alex stood. She looked confused and hurt that Sam didn't answer her question.

Sam handed her a sheet of paper with his name and cell phone number on it. She smiled, "So is that a yes?"

He grinned and shrugged, "I guess so. Call me later. Around nine-ish?"

"Sure. Bye."

"See ya'."

Sam followed his father outside and climbed into the passenger's seat of the truck.

(A/N) I realize that this is a very weird chapter, but I thought I'd try to write a high-school fic instead. Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sam's POV**

I sat silently in the truck as Dad made pushed the truck past sixty on the highway.

"How did I not know you were in Geometry?" he asked eventually. I was debating on actually answering him. Why should I? It's not like he would listen anyway. I mean, come on. It's Dad.

"I don't know, Dad, why don't you tell me? I showed you my schedule like a hundred times."

"Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you'd be so touchy about this."

"_I _amnot touchy!"

"Don't yell at me, Samuel."

"Fine."

I refused to talk for a while untill I recalled what he'd said about Dean.

"What kind of trouble is Dean in?"

"I sort of got mad and blew his tire on accident. I didn't mean to run over that nail. I had to have Bobby bring the truck. I already drove him back to the house."

"So that's why he won't let you near the Impala?"

"Exactly. He want your help."

"So, you pulled me out of school for this?"

I was starting to get furious again.

"Yes, it was Dean's request. He doesn't want my help."

"Dad! I actually like going to school! Why couldn't you have ordered him to let you help?"

"Frankly, Sam, I'm scared of your brother when something happens to that car."

"Whatever."

It wasn't much longer before we got to where Dean was pacing madly in front of the Impala. He glared through the truck's windshield at Dad and seemed to be muttering something. I stepped out of the car when Dad did and Dad started to walk toward the Impala.

"No, no, no, no!" Dean shouted and pointed at Dad, "Get away from this car! You might ruin another tire!"

"Dean, cut this out!" Dad yelled, "It's just a car!"

"Yeah, and you blew a tire! Do you realize how long I've been waiting, hoping the rims don't bend?!"

"Dean," I said, trying not to laugh at the scared expression on my dad's face, "Just relax, and let's get this over with."

(A/N) Okay, I know the ending to this chapter really sucks, but I didn't want to go into too much detail with the tire changing considering the fact that I have no tire changing experience. But I hope it was good. Reviews definitely welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: General POV Sam, Dean, and John in the Motel**

John sat on one of the twin sized beds in the motel they were currently staying in. Sam sat in the floor, his Physical Science book opened in front of him. After reading the same line on Archimedes' displacement principle for the thirteenth time, he decided he should probably ask his father if he could have the weekend off from hunting. He looked back at Dean, who sat on the opposite bed from John, flipping through motel television channels with no luck.

"Dad?" he said, his voice scratchy.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"I was wondering if I could have this weekend off?"

"Why? We have a lot to do. What's wrong?"

He shrugged, "Uh, nothing."

Dean sat up and turned the TV off, "Who is she?"

"Dean, what makes you think there's a girl involved?" Sam asked, annoyed at how observant his brother could be.

"I'm not stupid, Sammy. I can tell by the way you said, 'Nothing.' So who is she?"

"Can't a sixteen year old guy want a weekend off from hunting ghosts?"

"Sam," John said, "You know you can't. It's just not safe."

"Dad, nothing we do is ever safe. Besides, it's not like I'll go looking for trouble."

"Who's the girl, Sam?!" Dean practically shouted the question, making Sam jump slightly. He sighed in defeat.

"Alex Smith," he muttered.

"Wait, what?"

"Alex Smith," he repeated the name, louder this time, glaring at his older brother.

"The girl from the office today?" John asked.

Sam nodded and bounced his pencil of the pages of the open book.

"That's why you don't want to hunt tomorrow?"

He sighed, "Dad, can I go out with her, or not?"

"Sammy..."

"Dad, let him have this one," Dean said, "It's pretty rare for him to find a girl who doesn't like him for his brains."

Sam threw his book at Dean, who caught it flawlessly, "What? It's true, Sammy."

"It's Sam."

"Sam," John said, "Do you actually like this girl? I mean, really like her?"

"Yes, Dad. I really like this girl."

"Why?"

Sam smiled. He was sure his father would say yes, "She's smart, and beautiful, and really nice..."

"And incredibly easy," Dean muttered under his breath.

Sam, who had run out of things to throw at Dean since he only had his science book, glowered at Dean furiously, "Shut up, Dean. You're really not helping."

"If I do say you can go out with her, there would have to be some conditions," John said.

"Sure, anything."

"You have to stay out of trouble. If anything happens to her, and I get a call from her parents, you're dead meat. And you have to be back here by eleven-thirty. No later. You can take the Impala."

A look of sheer terror crossed Dean's features and John continued, "Dean, don't worry. Your brother has his license. Besides, the truck has more space. We'd just put all our weapons in the bed. There's another condition, Sam. The backseat of the Impala is off limits. Completely."

Dean smiled, "Yeah, I don't want to find out that you did something in my baby."

"Sick," Sam said, "Absolutely disgusting."

Sam looked over at his bag when his phone started ringing. He looked at his watch and smiled. She was good. It was exactly nine at night. He rushed to pick up the phone and answered it on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

(A/N) Please review. It gets better I swear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: Alex's POV Her house**

I didn't know what to say at that point. His voice was warm and comforting. I never wanted to hang up. So I waited.

"Hello?" he repeated, sounding more confused.

"Hey, Sam, it's Alex. How's it going?"

"Fine. How's everything your way?"

"Pretty good. So about this weekend?"

"Yeah?"

"You up for it?" I asked, slapping my forehead as I realized how stupid that sounded.

"Sure. Yeah, I'm up for it. What'd you want to do?"

"I figured maybe we'd just try to catch a movie, if you want."

"Sounds great. So, I'll pick you up at eight, then?"

"Okay, eight. See ya' then."

"Sweet. Good night."

"'Night, Sam."

We hung up, and I had to clutch my chest to get my breathing back to normal. That was harder than I thought it would be. I was really nervous. And yet, so excited at the same time.

I walked up to my bedroom to try to get some sleep. I was gonna need it. Unfortunately, the more I pictured Sam's perfect face, the more excited I got, and the harder it was to close my eyes at all. The next thing I knew, it was six in the morning. I got up out of bed and grabbed a quick shower.

The person in the mirror over the bathroom sink didn't look very much like me. I didn't look as tired as I would normally. There were no bags under my eyes, and my face was a bright shade of pink. This boy did amazing things to me and probably didn't even know it. It was insane.

I spent the day trying to focus on doing chores. I did my laundry, my mom's laundry, the dishes, the lawn, the garden, and I even finished repainting the kitchen cabinets. The day seemed to whiz by and suddenly it was seven o'clock. I quickly rushed upstairs and put on a thin speghetti strap shirt, blue jeans, and my black leather boots. I didn't spend too much time on my hair, either, only brushing it out and toying with it for the perfectly desired effect. My makeup, however, took at least half an hour. I couldn't get it to go well with my hair and wardrobe. I gave up on it after a while and went downstairs at seven fifty-five.

(A/N) I realize that I didn't spend much time on the days, but that would have taken forever. I'm lazy like that. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: General POV**

Sam knocked on the door and waited a few moments.

Alex opened the door and smiled up at Sam. His brown eyes caught hers and she couldn't look away.

"Wow," he said, "You look nice."

"Thanks. You too."

There was a brief silence, in which Alex looked past Sam and saw the charcoal black Impala parked in the street.

"Whoa, nice ride."

"Yeah, it's my brother's. He's very protective over it. So, all I ask is that you please don't scratch the paint. I'd love to live to my seventeenth birthday."

She laughed and followed him down the sidewalk. He stopped by the passenger's door and opened it for her. She smiled and climbed in, letting him shut the door for her.

"So, I had an epiphany," he told her, starting up the car.

"And what might that be?"

"How set are you on seeing the movie?"

"I'm neutral. I'm open for anything."

"Cool. I saw this place a while back and it's amazing. Can I show you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Sweet, just relax. We'll be there soon."

They drove in silence for three miles before Alex decided to ask where they were going.

"Sam? Where are we?"

"Hang on, we're almost there."

She stared out the window as fear started to take over. Maybe he wasn't as sweet and innocent as she'd thought he was. She didn't have a single clue where they were going, and she didn't like not being in control of things.

"Okay, close your eyes," he instructed calmly. She closed her eyes and her heart started pounding madly in her chest.

She felt the car pull over and heard the engine cut off. Sam's door opened and closed loudly and the next thing she knew, Sam was helping her out of the car, her eyes closed tightly. He led her through the ditch at the side of the road and helped her over a fallen log. They stopped after a few yards and she took a deep breath, not knowing what to expect.

"Okay. Open your eyes."

She let her eyes flutter open and she gasped. They were standing in the middle of a very large grassy field onlooking the dark woods. Sam stood in front of her, smiling.

"Well? What do you think?"

"It's... this is... wow."

He grabbed her shoulder, "Wait, it gets better."

He turned her around and pointed up. She followed where he was pointing and chuckled. The moon looked so close to them, and it was fully round. There seemed to be a ring of silver around it that reflected perfectly off the hood of the car.

(A/N) Okay, this was longer than I'd intended it to be. I've decided that every chapter will be a different POV, obviously. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Alex's POV**

It was amazing. I could hardly make myself pry my eyes away from the giant glowing ball. I suddenly realized how impossibly close Sam was to me. His voice was soft, velvet, yet there was a definite spark of nervousness under it.

"Do you like it?"

I was afraid to say anything. I was afraid my voice would betray me and show how nervous I really was.

"It's amazing. Absolutely amazing."

I turned my head a little, which was a big mistake because he was really close to me. We were maybe two inches apart., and I had to look up to talk to him and my breath caught in my throat. He leaned down a bit and grabbed my hands. I suddenly felt very self-concious. Out of instinct, I closed my eyes. His perfect lips barely brushed mine, and it sent goosebumps up and down my arms. I stood on my toes and pressed my face more fully to his. Then, my phone rang.

"Crap," I said, pulling the phone out of my pocket. It was my mother.

"Hello?" I sighed, staring up at Sam. He smiled down at me and his dark brown hair fell in his face. He growled and tried to push it back. I laughed.

"Hi, Lex, I've got some really good news."

"What, Mom? I was in the middle of something."

"Okay, sorry. I beat your father. I got complete custody."

"What?" I asked, forcing myself to tear my eyes away from his perfect features, "How's Dad taking this?"

"He's a little upset over it. You don't sound too thrilled."

"I'm not, Mom! You know what? I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Lex."

I didn't bother to say anything else. I flipped the phone closed and shoved it back in my pocket and began to rub the bridge of my nose.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. I took his hand and we walked through the meadow.

"My mom and dad got divorced. My mom just called and said she got complete custody. This is all giving me a really really bad headache."

He walked over and sat down on an old fallen tree that looked like a step stool. He motioned for me to come over and I sat on the part in front of him.

"Lean back," he said as I sat down. I wasn't sure what he was planning, but I leaned my head back in his lap anyway.

He pressed his middle fingers into my temples and slowly began to rub small circles in the sides of my head. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"You didn't seem too happy about your mom getting custody," he said quietly.

"I'm not. She's never been very good at playing mother. She's completely clueless. My dad was awesome. He was fun and cool. He took me to the movies every other week and we ate out a lot, but when I got in trouble, he knew it was time to lay down some laws."

"Your dad sounds like a great guy."

"He is. But I guess, the judge tends to favor the mother more."

"Do you and your mom get along well?" he asked. I opened my eyes to gaze into his before shaking my head.

"Not at all, but I don't want to leave her alone. It's not easy to..."

I shot up when I heard a twig snap loudly in the woods. I looked in that direction and saw a few small trees move. Nothing small could have made that happen.

Sam's reaction was much more calm than that. He stood up slowly and looked around. Another twig snapped, this time to our left and his head jerked that way.

(A/N) Okay, I was kinda going for the whole suspense thing here. Please tell me if it worked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: General POV Sam and Alex in the Meadow**

They saw two big yellow eyes staring out at them. Sam grabbed Alex's hand and she heard him mutter, "Oh, crap. Not good."

Then, they were running across the meadow. Alex looked over her shoulder and saw a giant dog quickly gaining. She looked to her right and saw someone else running at them. The new person caught up quickly. He had short brown hair and green eyes.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" he growled. He tackled Sam and Alex and shoved them behind a large fallen tree. He stood up and pulled out a gun. He fired three rounds and the giant dog fell to the ground, dead. He sat back down and glared at Sam.

"Sammy, what the hell were you thinking? Bringing your girlfriend into this? She could have been killed!"

"Dean, it's not like I planned on him being here. It's not like I called him up and said, 'Hey, would you come to the meadow and turn into a werewolf in front of my date?'"

"You shouldn't have brought her here anyway! I thought you were going to the movies!"

"Sam?" Alex said, trying to stop the two from fighting with her in the middle, "What just happened?"

They didn't seem to hear her, "We were going to, but I had to show her this place!"

"Sammy, you are such a putz."

"It's Sam! And I'm not a putz!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not!"

"You are!"

"Would someone please answer the damn question?!" Alex yelled.

The brothers looked at her.

"What the hell just happened?" she repeated, panting.

Sam turned to lean back on the old trunk and sighed, "We were almost killed by a werewolf."

"What?"

"You know, half man, half one big ass dog," Dean said calmly.

"Those don't exist. They're just stories. Like the loch ness monster or wendigos, or the boogeyman."

Dean and Sam looked at her and she yelled, "Those aren't real! Those are just tales parents tell their kids to scare them into doing things for them!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart," Dean said, "But they _are_ real, and we've seen them. We've fought them all."

"You're both insane."

Alex stood up and walked back to the road. Sam jogged after her and grabbed her arm, Dean very close behind.

"Wait," Sam said. Alex whirled around to face him, "I'm sorry, Sam, but I just can't force myself to believe any of what you're saying. It's crazy talk. The next thing I know, I'll be in some crazy house in a straightjacket with the pyramids on the white walls for my friends. I don't even want to think of where you'd be."

"I'm not insane, Alex, this stuff is real."

She jerked her arm away, "Sam, it's been a great night, this place is beautiful, but I think you should take me home now. Like, _right_ now, or I'll walk. Either way."

Sam sighed and led her to the Impala while Dean got back in the truck and drove ahead.

The ride back into town was mostly silent. Alex refused to even look at Sam and Sam was afraid to say anything. He knew anything he said to her would make things worse.

"Sam?" she said quietly.

"What?"

"Why should I believe that anything you've said is at all even true?"

"I don't know. I really don't know how I can make you trust me. It sounds crazy, I know that, but I don't lie."

"Why should I believe that?"

Silence.

"Sam, I really liked you. Why would you make me feel like a complete and total idiot?"

Sam pulled up in front of Alex's house and cut the engine. He expected her to jump out once the car had stopped, but she didn't. She just sat there and stared at the dashboard.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was trying to keep you from getting killed."

"Can I tell you something, that you can't tell anyone? Not ever? Not even your father or Dean."

"Sure."

"I've seen some pretty bad stuff. Especially lately. It never happened before my mom and dad got divorced. I saw a man standing in the doorway to my room, I saw a woman standing right behind my dad when he was watching TV. Only they were transparent."

Sam grabbed her shoulder.

"And I've been getting these... I don't know, headaches. Really bad ones, and I can see things happening. Bad things. I saw myself die tonight. In the meadow, and I'm still here. I don't know why, but I am. And I think it had something to do with you being there to keep it from happening. I don't want to believe that what you're saying is true, but I can't not believe it, either. It just proves too much."

"I know. It's weird, but it's the truth. Stuff happens that we can't always control, but sometimes you just have to... roll with it."

"Oh, God!" she cried, "Please, never say that again. So wrong!"

He laughed, "Okay."

She sighed, "So, I should probably go inside. My mom's gonna freak if I miss curfew."

"Yeah, my dad's pretty harsh, too."

"Bye?" she said making it sound like a question.

"Yeah."

She started to open the door, but turned back. He leaned over the seat and kissed her again. She turned so that her body was facing him and put her hands behind his neck.

And for the second time that night, her phone rang. She groaned and glared at the screen.

"Dammit!" she said, "It's my dad."

She flipped the phone open and sighed, "Dad, you have the absolute worst timing in the history of the world."

Sam smiled at her sheepishly and saw her face change to grim sarcasm, "No, Dad. Part two. Of course I mean part one. There was _only_ part one!"

She rolled her eyes at Sam and he laughed quietly.

"No, there wasn't. There was History of the World Part 1, and that was it... yes, Dad, Mom already told me... I know, it sucks... did you tell them that? Why not? So? Because, it's the truth! You were supposed to tell them everything. I don't want to stay with Mom. Okay, I'll call you later... because, I'm on a date. Don't worry, Dad, he's really nice. Yeah, I'll call you later. Bye."

"So," Sam said, awkwardly, "See you Monday, then?"

"Yeah, Monday."

And Alex stepped out of the car, waved, and went inside.

(A/N) I don't know what to do now. I never really thought this through. Crud. Sorry about the language as well. Really sorry. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Sam's POV The Motel**

Okay, I knew I would be in some serious trouble when I got back to the motel for at least two reasons. One, and most importantly, Alex and I could have been killed because I didn't even have my pocket knife on me. I didn't think to look in the trunk. Also didn't want to blow our cover. Hell of a job I did there. Two, it was eleven fourty-five before I parked the car in the motel lot. Go figure. Lady luck hated me tonight.

But I had no idea just how much trouble I was in until I stepped through the room door. I'd never seen Dad's face turn that shade of maroon.

"You brought her to the meadow?!" he screamed, "How could you do that, Sam? I said stay out of trouble! She could have been killed! You could have been killed! How could you take her to the one place that we could actually hunt this thing?!"

I looked to Dean for some support, which I figured I wasn't going to get. Dean filled his good deed quota for the week the day before when he tried to convince Dad to even let me go out with Alex.

"Dad, I didn't go looking for the werewolf. I thought Jason was still at his house. I drove by there like three times to make sure he was there. His mom even chucked an egg at me!"

Dean's eyes opened very wide and I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry, Dean, she missed by a foot and a half."

"You better not have let anything happen to my car, Sam, or I swear to God, I'll kill you in your sleep."

"Nothing happened to the stupid car!"

"You wouldn't be thinking it was so stupid if you had to walk her three miles to the meadow. Show some respect! She's a classic."

"Samuel Winchester," Dad said, and his face turned purple, "You better realize that this is the last time you're taking her on a date without Dean or myself there to help if something like this happens again. Is that clear?"

"Dad, that's not fair!" I shouted. Dean glared at me, "Oh, it's fair. I know you don't want her to be eaten by a werewolf."

"Shut up, Dean! How can you side with him?! Why are you always playing his shadow?! Why can Dad never do any wrong, but the first time I get caught without weapons on a date, I'm suddenly the devil's son?!"

The people next door must have heard this argument, "Hey, no one cares! We're trying to sleep over here!"

Dad pounded on the walls, "Shut the hell up! I'm yelling at my son!"

It was suddenly silent on the other side of the wall. I think Dad may have scared them. Or maybe they were calling the cops. We may never know.

Dad's face turned back to normal and his voice was less harsh, "Sam, he's siding with me because you know you're supposed to have some kind of weapon on you at all times. Your brother is not my shadow, he's just learning to be a good hunter. Believe me, I've made more mistakes in this business than any other hunter and his brother put together and multiplied by a thousand. Sure I'm disappointed that you couldn't defend yourself, but one mistake doesn't make you devil spawn."

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get attacked, I swear, I didn't look for trouble this time."

"I know, Sam, but just promise me you'll keep your hunting knife with you. From now on."

"Sure, I will."

"Good. You're still not going on anymore dates with her without one of us."

"You suck."

"I know. And Dean, stop antagonizing your brother."

"Wait, what? I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. Stop being mean to him."

"Yes, sir," Dean said dejectedly. Thank you, Dad!

(A/N) So I had some better ideas for what Dean would say, but I lost it when I went to type it. I think I'm focusing to much on the keys. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: General POV Monday at School**

That Monday, Sam was anticipating seeing Alex in fourth block Geometry. He hardly paid any attention to the rest of his classes. She wasn't in them, so why should they matter at all? Not even Latin or Mythology deserved his attention.

He walked through the doors into Geometry and immediately spotted Alex in her usual seat.

"Hey, Sam," she said, "How's your dad and Dean?"

"They're good. How's your dad?"

"He's okay. Still pretty upset, but he's doing good."

"Cool."

Sam walked past her, lightly brushing her arm as he went. Alex bit her lip as the goosebumps slid up her arm, leaving a trail of heat wherever his fingers touched. The girl next to Alex chuckled.

"He likes you, Lex," she said, stating the obvious.

"Shut up, Lilly."

"You don't like him do you?"

"So what if I do? It's not like there's a rule against it."

"Yeah, there is. It's called being popular."

"Who gives a damn? Honestly."

She turned around in her seat and smiled at Sam, "Hey, Sam? I'm getting my new car this afternoon. Do you want a ride after school tomorrow?"

"Sure," he said, glancing from Lilly to Alex quickly.

"Alex," Lilly said, "He's a nerd. And he happens to be the new kid. And..."

"And he's really nice, and really cool. Stop being such a jerk and get over it."

"You know, Jackson's not gonna be happy about this?" Lilly asked.

"Who cares what Jackson thinks. The world doesn't revolve around football players, you know. Besides, he's a pig."

"So? He's Jackson Tyler. He can afford to be a pig."

"I don't care. I don't like him, and I never have. Besides, Sam's almost six foot two. Jackson's five foot nine. I bet Sam could kick Jackson's ass big time."

"We may just find out. Jackson already knows you two went out Saturday. He's really upset. I mean _really_ upset."

"How upset is really upset?"

"Like, 'I feel like chasing the devil with a pickaxe and winning' upset."

"What?"

"He's superpissed."

"Oh. Crap."

An hour later, the end bell rang and everyone rushed outside to get home. Sam smiled and stood next to Alex's desk. She gathered up her school books and they walked out of the classroom, hand in hand, Lilly on Alex's other side.

Just as they got through the doors, they heard someone yelling behind them and turned around. Jackson Tyler was rushing to them, fists clenched, face red. He was exactly five feet, nine inches, and he had long blond hair and dark brown eyes.

He stopped right in front of Sam, and the height difference between the two almost made Alex break out laughing.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Alex, Winchester?" Jackson asked, seeming not to notice the insane height of the boy in front of him.

Sam grinned softly and practically had to hold his breath to keep from laughing. Just to really piss this guy off, Sam stepped back a couple steps and leaned down a bit so that he was eye level with Jackson. Jackson glared at him now.

"Whatever the hell I want, Tyler," Sam scowled. It didn't sound as good to say that when someone's last name sounded like a first name. Still, it was kind of funny that a guy on the football team, that would usually tower over half the people in the Sophomore class was half a foot shorter than the geekboy smart kid.

"Why you..." Jackson punched Sam hard. Sam tried to block, but he had finally started cracking up, and his eyes were watering from laughing so hard. His face turned serious and he massaged his sore jaw. He pulled back his fist and swung at Jackson. He fell back hard. The two got into an all out brawl just as Dean pulled up in the Impala and saw what was going on.

"Sammy! Sam," he said, pulling Sam away from Jackson. He stood in between them and took a good hard punch right to his jaw. He popped it back and glanced at Sam before glaring at Jackson. He felt the tender spot and released his grip on Sam's shoulder. People stood around the three and started chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!".


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: General POV Fighting at the School**

"Okay," Dean said, stepping back, "Sick 'em, Sammy."

Sam smiled and pulled off his hoodie. He chuckled as Jackson threw a really bad punch at him. He dodged it and jabbed him in the side.

"Ow!" Jackson yelled, kicking at Sam. Sam grabbed his foot and jammed it into the brick wall.

Dean never realized just how maniacal Sam could get when he was in a fight he could most likely win. Although, he had to admit, Sam was getting really good.

"Sam, please stop," Alex said from the side as Sam pinned Jackson to the wall and punched him hard in the face.

Sam punched Jackson again and Dean cleared his throat, "Okay, Sammy. Fun's over. Time to go before the teachers come out and you get your ass suspended for good. Dad'll kill you."

Sam stepped back and Jackson fell to the concrete. Blood was pouring from a cut on his lip and his bloody nose. He looked absolutely terrified. Sam didn't look much better, except that he was still in one piece. He looked ashamed of what he did. He didn't know why he did it, but once he started hitting the guy, he felt like he wouldn't stop.

He grabbed his hoodie and backpack and started toward the car through the crowd of students. There were "Oh"'s and "Man"'s from several people and Sam scoffed. Alex started to walk after him, "Sam, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, except that I could have killed him. And, the truth is, I wouldn't have minded. He's an ass."

"Yeah, but I meant, did he hurt you bad?"

"No. Jaw's sore, but that's it."

"Good."

"Sam," Dean said, "You're really getting good at the whole fighting thing."

"Yeah, well, I try."

"Later, Sam," Alex said. She stood on her toes and kissed him lightly.

"See ya'"

(A/N) I meant for that sequence to go a lot better than that, but since I'm completely clueless when it comes to fighting (Just like the cars thing) it was kinda hard to do. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: General POV Sam and Dean walking to the car at the school**

"Sam?"

Sam looked over at his brother and saw the smug look on his face.

"I wanna ask you an honest question."

"So then ask."

Dean held back a laugh and stopped in front of his younger brother.

"You gonna ask, or not?"

Dean nodded and got on his knees.

"I'm not marrying you, Dean, you're not my type," Sam said as he looked to the side and held his nose in the air.

"I don't wanna marry you, jackass."

Sam nodded and looked down at him again.

"You think this is how Jackson felt?" he asked through a laugh.

Sam shook his head and walked around Dean.

"Wait, Sammy, I wanted to bite your ankles!"

"You're being a jerk, Dean."

"No, I'm being a midget, and compared to you, he was," Dean said as he stood up and dusted his knees off.

Sam stopped and turned to look at him.

"What? You think he'll be mad if I call him ankle biter?" Dean asked as he ran to catch up with Sam.

"No, but considering you're the same height, he might want to pick a fight with you."

"Then I'll just have my Jolly Green Moping Giant little brother beat him up for me."

"I don't want to beat him up again, Dean, one time is enough."

"Fine. Then all you have to do is place your palm on his forehead and let me hit him while he tries to swing at you."

Sam glanced over at him and rolled his eyes.

"What? Come on, man, it'll be funny."

"No, it won't. It'll embarrass him."

"And you don't think getting beat up by you didn't have the same effect?" Dean asked with a shrug.

Sam turned to glare at him.

"Don't hit me bean stalk! I'm sorry! Please don't step on me!" Dean said as he held up his hands.

Sam shook his head but smiled a bit as he started walking again.

"But really."

"Really what?"

"Try stepping on him next time. I wanna see if he makes that neat 'splat' sound."

"Jerk."

"Don't forget it, either."

(A/N) I wanna say a special thanks to FireZombie for the joke. THANKS TONS HON!!!!!!!!!! Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

**I made some changes due to the fact that I thought Dean should be taller than Sam until Dean stops growing at six-four. Then Sam outgrows Dean. Just a detail I was thinking about. I'll try to explain everything in a small chapter after this one.**

**Chapter 12: Sam's POV Back at the Motel with John and Dean**

We walked into the motel room where Dad was sitting on the bed, sharpening some knives. And there was my twelve inch hunting knife. I love that thing. Dad got it for my eleventh birthday and I haven't gone anywhere without it.

"Hey, Dad," Dean said, "You'll never guess what Sammy did that was so cool, and yet so hilarious at the same time."

"Dean, don't," I protested, rolling my eyes. He was gonna tell anyways and I knew it.

"Sammy, you might as well face it, I'm gonna tell. That was too good not to brag about."

"What happened, Dean?" Dad asked.

"Sammy got into a fight with this guy, Jackson."

"HE WHAT?!!!!"

"Yeah, this guy was like five-nine. It was funny. I didn't see exactly what happened, because I just pulled up and they were rolling on the ground, but when I pulled Sam off him and got clocked in the face, right before he swung at Sam, they stood in front of each other. I swear to God, Dad, this guy was like a midget."

Dad's face lit up and it looked like he was trying his hardest to keep from cracking up. I grinned. It looked like I was off the hook. Dad cleared his throat, "You mean follow-the-yellow-brick-road midget? Or average-sized guy, looked like a midget compared to Sammy?"

"I think both. He kinda looked like Hornswoggle when he stood straight up."

"You mean, Vince McMahon's bastard son?"

"The one and only. Seriously, this guy was short."

"Dean," I said, "So are you."

"Yeah, but at least I'm six-three. He was massively short compared to me. Then again, I'm twenty and he was sixteen. Still, it was really funny."

Dad finally started laughing, "I wish I'd been there."

"You should have been, it was awesome. I told Sam he'd have to hold him still while I swung at him."

"Good idea. Sammy, go work on your homework. Dean, go do some research. We have a long week ahead of us."

(A/N) Sorry, it's been a while since I last updated. Please review. Reviews are like my coffee. They keep me awake until I read them. THANK YOU!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

This is just a quick author's note. Sam is one inch shorter than Dean, so some of the past two chapters may not make any sense. For instance, the eleventh chapter where Sam said that Jackson may decide to pick a fight with Dean, doesn't make sense. Please ignore the height problems. Sam could just be making fun of Dean's temporary height (Temporary meaning, Sam would soon have a growth spurt and become taller than Dean). So there.

Thanks to those who've been reviewing. I really appreciate it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Technically Chapter 13: Dean's POV (shocker!) Motel**

Okay, so I don't normally brag about Sam even when I know his moves could probably take even me down pretty quick, but damn, that boy was kickin' Jackson's ass everywhere! I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. It was just too funny. And I was very proud of my imitation of Hornswoggle number two (no offense). It was very accurate. And I gotta admit, being that short compared to Sammy was pretty unnerving. I can't imagine ever being shorter than Geek-boy. That would suck. And I had to stop myself from slapping him in the back of the head when he called me short. I mean seriously, I'm an inch taller and he's calling ME short.

Anyway, I was sitting on the motel bed reading random sites on the internet (courtesy of Sammy-boy's laptop). Dad had left a while before to get some supplies, and Sam was watching the weather channel. I'm not sure what that boy gets out of that. We're in the middle of the frikkin desert and he's checking the weather channel. News flash, if people would let me do that, I'd save lots of time. Here's what I'd say, "There will be no rain for the next HUNDRED YEARS!!!!! Temperatures in the THOUSANDS!!!!!! Go listen to some rock and watch Oprah. Much more fun than the FRIKKIN' WEATHER CHANNEL!!!!!!"

So, where was I? Oh, right, research. And then Sam just out of the blue hits me on the back of the head!

"What the hell, Sam?"

"You had to tell Dad, didn't you?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm older. I'm allowed to."

"Man, Dad could have killed me for fighting. I could have been dead!"

I smiled. I knew Dad wouldn't purposely kill Sam. The thought was pretty funny. Not in a haha funny way, but in a not-gonna-happen-in-a-million-years funny way.

"Dad wouldn't kill you, Sammy. He's not like that."

"That's so not the point, Dean, the point is..."

Thank whatever god there is for Sammy's phone. It rang right at that second and he pretty much transported across the room to answer it. I almost laughed my ass off when he tripped over his own foot. Pretty funny.

"Alex?" he said. A smile crept across his face and I started laughing. He's such a girl.

"Tonight?" Girlie man.

"Sure." She-male.

"Wait, what time?" Damn, I wish he could hear what I was thinking. That would be awesome.

"Okay, see you then. Bye." Man, he made Luke Skywalker look like frikkin' Batista for that whole conversation. He looked so sappy.

"So, that was Alex?" I asked, turning my attention to the laptop once again.

"Yes."

"So, what's up with her?"

"She wants me to see her car. She's pretty proud of it. Said it's worth a lot."

Then his phone rang again. I would have bet Dad two hundred bucks that it was Alex, but he wasn't there, so instead I bet Sammy before he picked his phone back up.

"Hey, Sammy, fifty bucks says it's Alex Smith again."

He smiled as his phone rang a second time, "If it'll get you to shut up, then fine."

I nodded and he looked at the caller I.D. He laughed and flipped the phone open, digging in his wallet. He tossed me two twenties, a ten, and a five and cleared his throat, "Hey, Alex. What, you're here already?"

I laughed at the look on Sam's face. He looked out the window and his jaw dropped to the ground.

"Okay, be out in a sec." He flipped the phone shut and turned to me, "Dude, Dean, come here. You have to see this. This is insane."

He opened the door and I followed him out to the parking lot. I could hear the sound of some rap singer singing about a baby or something. When I saw Alex standing next to one of the cars, my jaw dropped farther than Sam's.

(A/N) Muahahahahahaha! Please review, and I promise I'll get to the next chapter when I'm done posting this one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14 Technically (From now on, I'm just numbering the actual STORY chapters): General POV in the Parking Lot**

Dean's heart felt like it had stopped. Alex Smith was leaning on a silver 2006 SSC Ultimate Aero. 1,046 Horse Power with a V-8 engine. This car must have cost a fortune. They were over half a million dollars.

"Holy shit!" Dean said, walking around the car, "This must be one out of like three! These things are frikkin expensive!"

"My dad got it for me. Almost $655,000. To put it lightly, if I wreck this thing, I'll be six feet under by the time I get to inspect the damage."

"I can imagine."

Sam still hadn't picked up his jaw.

"Sam?" she said, smiling, "You gonna say something?"

"I... I mean... _holy shit!_"

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Sorry, It's just... this is really... wow. And he just gave it to you?"

"Yeah, but I have to keep my grades up."

"How fast can this thing go?" Dean asked.

"Don't know. Wanna race it?"

"Hell no! Not even my baby could go that fast and I treat her very well."

"Your car is a she?"

"Might as well be. He treats it like a human being."

"Cars are a man's best friend, Sammy-boy."

"I thought that was dogs," Alex laughed.

"No, dogs are a _normal_ man's best friend. I never said I was normal."

"He's right. He's the most unusual person I know."

Dean hit Sam on the head.

"So, Sam," Alex said, "Wanna go for a spin?"

"Seriously?"

"No, I'm kidding and I was gonna ask Dean instead. Yes, I'm serious."

"Yeah," Sam laughed, "But if you crash, I had nothing to do with it."

"You better not be doing anything to cause her to crash, Sam, or I'll personally kill you with my bare hands and you know I'm totally capable of such things."

"Alright, Dean."

"Sweet," Alex said, "Let's go."

The two hopped in the car and Alex turned up the radio which was now playing Bow Wow's "Like You".

(A/N) I'm not a huge fan of newer cars OR any type of rap music, but I know the facts on the SSC Ultimate Aero. Or at least a few. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: Sam's POV With Alex in the Aero (I'm shortening the name and if this is wrong please correct me)**

Wow, and I thought Dean's driving was insane. Alex sped out of the motel parking lot and down the street before I even had time to realize it. And trust me, I catch on quick. So there's Alex, bobbing her head and drumming on the steering wheel to more Bow Wow songs, comfortable as can be. Then there's me; clinging to the door handle and the armrest, praying we don't hit another car or some kind of speed barrier, ready to shoot the stupid radio. I may not like Dean's music one-hundred percent, but I don't necessarily like rap music either. Anything in between, I'm mostly comfortable with.

"Uh, could you slow down? Please," I said, getting more and more worried with every car she whizzed by.

"Sorry, just really excited," she said, pressing on the brake a little.

"Yeah, just don't get us killed, and thanks."

"For what?"

"Well, for one thing, slowing down. For another, keeping me from killing Jackson yesterday. 'Cause I could have done it."

"You wouldn't have, though. You're too nice."

"Yeah, maybe, but I so wanted to kill him."

"Can't blame you. With the way he confronted you? I would have killed him too."

"Well, still. Thanks for not letting me."

"Sam, I wouldn't let you do anything that would make you feel bad about yourself. You're too good for that."

"Okay, can we talk about something less cheesy?"

She laughed. I really liked that laugh.

"So, let's talk about your car," I suggested.

"Okay, let's."

"Why did he just give it to you? I mean, it was over half a million dollars."

"I kinda have him wrapped around my pinkie. I simply said this was the car I wanted and he caved."

"Where'd he come up with the money?"

"I don't know actually. He never tells me that kind of thing. So, whatcha wanna do?"

"Whatever you feel like."

"You sure?"

I nodded and shrugged.

"Okay."

Then, I felt a hard fist hit the side of my head and I blacked out.

(A/N) So, be honest. Did you see that coming? I know, I'm evil. Don't worry, I'll post soon and it'll explain everything. Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Dean's POV Motel; 11 hours later**

Okay, by this time, I was feeling pretty damn lucky that Dad had decided to go hunt Jason, the local werewolf alone. He had headed out Monday afternoon and wouldn't be back till at least Friday. Sam still wasn't back from his little date with that Alex chick, and I was starting to get worried.

"Come on, Sammy, pick up the phone," I said for the trillionth time that night. Sam never left his phone unanswered. Especially if I was calling, and he knew when I was calling. I set his ringtone for "Back in Black" so he'd know it was me.

Still no answer, "Damn it. Dad. I'll call Dad."

I scanned through the short list of contacts on my phone and got to Dad's number. Right before I pushed the button, the phone rang.

"Sammy, please say that's you."

"Nope, Dean, this is Alex. Guess who I have that you don't?"

"Where's my brother? Where's Sam?!"

"Now, Dean, there's no need to yell. You're brother's fine for now. Wanna say hey?"

"Let me talk to him."

"Okay, here he is. Make it quick, 'cause I got a few things to say to you."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. This seemed vaguely familiar. Like from a movie or something.

"Dean?"

Fun time over. Sammy sounded really hurt. His voice was quiet and scratchy.

"Sammy? Sam, are you okay? What's going on?"

"I don't know. Dean, I have a headache, and she won't go away."

I laughed slightly, "Need some asprin?"

"Not gonna help this time. I'm beginning to wish she did wreck that stupid car."

I heard a crunch and a loud grunt. Then Sammy said, "So not nice."

"So, Dean," Alex growled, "What's it gonna be? You? Or your brother? Remember now, time's running out. You have fifteen minutes to find out where your brother is, get here, and try to rescue him. If you're not here then, I get to have lots and lots of fun. And let me tell you, my idea of fun includes a boy tied to a chair, a knife, a whip, and no limits. I'll kill him, Dean, I swear I will if you're not here."

I heard her kick Sam again and ground my teeth together in frustration. She was so in for a rude awakening.

"Say bye-bye to bubba, Sammy-boy," she laughed.

"Dean, she's possessed!" Sam yelled, and I heard the sound vibrate off the walls. They were in a big empty room. Probably with no windows. Then I heard something even worse. Two sounds that made my heart drop low in my chest until I thought it would weigh me down. The first was the sound of a whip cracking and Sam's pained yells. The second was a harsh laugh and the sound of a knife slashing three times and Sam screamed horribly. Terrified, pained, agonized screams that stung my ears and sent me crashing to the floor.

"Fifteen minutes, Dean. Tick-tock."

(A/N) Okay, I know how it seems, but it's not really like that. Just wait. Please review. Makes me happy.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: General POV With Demon and Sam**

"Fifteen minutes, Dean. Tick-tock," Alex said, flipping her cell phone shut. She turned to Sam with a sly grin on her face, "I get bored easily, Sammy-boy. You better pray your brother gets here soon, or I might decide to kill you early."

"Why do you need Dean?"

"Because he's more fun to fight. Much bigger than you. You're weak, Sam. There's nothing to you other than skin and bone, and that's easy to defeat. Dean on the other hand; man those abs! He's a challenge. Lots of muscle there, not as much skin. Hardly any fat. Now there's a real hunk of man meat."

"You're disgusting."

"So, then, why'd you fall in love with me? Was it my charming smile or my amazingly good looks?"

"You're not Alex."

"Well, technically I am. You should hear what she's screaming at me right now, Sam, it's pitiful. 'Don't hurt him! Please leave him alone! Let him go, he didn't do anything to you!' Looks like you've got an admirer, Sammy. And she's persistant. Even your kindly gentleman self wouldn't stand a chance if she begged you to hop into the sack with her. Unfortunately, you won't get the chance to. I'm gonna kill your brother, then I'm gonna kill you, and leave her drained and dying. And there's nothing you can do to stop any of it."

"You're gonna kill Dean?"

"Yup."

"Why? I thought you were just gonna fight him?"

"Seriously? That's what you thought? What would be the fun in that? No, we're fighting to the death. It's gonna be so much fun! For me anyway, Dean not so much. He's gonna be writhing on the ground, begging for mercy, and pleading me to let him..."

She paused and a scared look crossed her face, "What are you doing in there, Alex? Stop, stop, now! You're just a normal person, how are you doing this? STOP!"

Alex was chanting words in Latin. Her own makeshift exorcism from listening to her preacher talk about demons. She took what he said and translated it to Latin, and it worked.

"No! I'm not going out without a fight!"

Demon Alex picked the knife up and shoved it straight through Sam's chest, just under his ribcage, right before evaporating into a cloud of black smoke. Alex fell to the ground unconcious, and Sam cried in pain, unable to move the knife or double over.

(A/N) Have no fear! I have plans that don't include Sammy dying. Please review.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: Dean's POV**

It had just rounded on fourteen minutes after that Alex bitch hung up the phone. I had been driving for God knows how long and I still hadn't found Sam. I knew where he was, though. There was only one building big enough to have a room that would echo like that. I just hoped I'd get there soon.

"Come on, Sammy, you have to be okay." Like I'd know what else to say to myself about Sam. He wasn't with me right then, so I couldn't say it to his face, and talking to myself like I _was_ Sam was starting to freak me out.

I found the building I was looking for and jumped out of the car, gun in hand. I wasn't expecting the building to be one big room, but it was, and it was easier to find Sam than I thought. He was in the far corner, tied to a chair. I sprinted over, narrowly missing Alex's head when I jumped over her. Right then, I probably wouldn't have cared if my boot took her head off.

"Oh, God, Sam," I said, looking him over. There was a gash along the left side of his face under his cheekbone, one in the middle of his shoulder, and another on his left bicep. I knew I'd heard a whip, because on his left leg, there was a thicker gash and it had little scraps of leather around it, which meant it was a worn whip, but a whip none the less. What I really thought was going to make me sick was the knife that was buried to the hilt under his ribs. How he could still be breathing was an amazing mystery to me.

"Dean?"

"Sam, open your eyes. Wake up, Sam."

"Dean, that bitch better be gone, or I'll kill her myself when you decide to untie me."

I laughed, glad that he was awake, and untied him carefully. He moved his arms and tugged the knife out.

"Ow, God. That hurt like Hell."

Okay, the blood freaked me out. There was a lot of it, and it seemed impossible that all that could come from Sam. I expected him to ask me to help him get out of there, but he didn't. He climbed down out of the chair and sat next to Alex.

"Alex? You okay?" he asked, turning her head to his. Her eyes were closed, but she was still alive. He patted her cheek and she muttered something in Latin.

"Alex, wake up. Come on, we have to get out of here," he said. He lifted her head up a little and the effort it took him to do just that one small task made me wince.

"Sam, I didn't mean to... is she... are you okay?" Alex asked, looking at the knife wound in Sam's chest.

"I'm peachy. Just so you know, if you stab me... ever again... we're through."

"Fine by me. Are you sure you're okay? You look like hell."

"You don't look so great yourself right now. Maybe we should get you checked out."

"Sam, stop worrying about me. You're the one who's been stabbed, remember? I'm just tired."

"Sam," I said, helping him up, "We have to get you out of here. You're bleeding way to much for my liking."

"Okay, just make sure Dad doesn't find out about this."

"Sure."

Alex stood up and slung Sam's arm around her shoulder and she helped me get him outside and into the Impala. We drove to the hospital and checked Sam in. I even told them that I was his father. The funny part is, they actually believed me. Alex and I waited for a few hours before someone came out to get us.

"Mr. Johnson?" asked a heavyset doctor that looked like Danny DeVito but taller.

"Yes," I answered. Alex stood up beside me and seemed to silently beg the doctor for good news.

"Your son will be just fine. There was some minor internal bleeding that was very easily stopped, and the cut on his face will heal up nicely. The one on his leg was slightly infected, but we took care of that. Believe it or not, the areas that had the most blood loss were both in his arm from the one on his shoulder to the one on his upper arm. The wound in his chest didn't bleed as much as they did. Other than those and some minor bruising, he's perfectly fine. He can go whenever you're ready to take him."

The doctor walked off and I felt like jumping through the ceiling. Sounds childish, but at least Sammy was okay. Suddenly Alex wrapped her arms around my waist and cried. Awkward.

"What's up?" I asked, prying her hands off my waist and sitting her in one of the chairs next to me.

"I stabbed him. No way is he ever gonna forgive me for this. I can't believe I did that!"

"It's not your fault. You couldn't stop it."

"I should have found a way to stop it."

"Okay, I'm sorry you feel like that, but I swear he'll be fine, and he won't blame you. Trust me."

"But what if you're wrong? What if he hates me forever for this?"

"Believe me, there's not a chance of that."

"Yes there is. He's a guy, it's what they do. No offense. You do something to hurt them and they ignore you for the rest of your life."

"Sam's not like that, Alex. He's a great guy, and he really likes you. He can't hate anyway. He's too nice for that. He's Mr. Niceguy."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm the older brother. Of course I'm right. Now, dry it up and let's go see him."

She nodded and we walked through the hallways. When we walked into his room, he looked up and smiled.

"Hey, guys!" he said, "Long time no see."

"Hey, Sammy," I said, pushing Alex into the room. She stumbled forward. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to him in a hug. I laughed, "Aw. So sweet. See, Alex, I told you he wouldn't be mad."

"Why would you think I'd be mad?" he asked her, making her sit on the bed next to him.

"Uh, hello. I stabbed you. You should be screaming your head off at me right now."

"Alex, it wasn't you. You had no control over it. I don't blame you for what happened, just don't stab me on purpose anymore. Kinda hurt."

She laughed and leaned back on the pillow. He put his good arm under her head and smiled.

"Sammy's a girly man," I sang.

"You're just jealous, Dean," Alex said.

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because Sam knows how to talk to a girl, Mr. 'Dry it up.'"

"Touche."

"You cried?" Sam asked, looking sideways at her. I laughed. How could that boy not notice that? Insanity. Complete insanity.

She blushed slightly and he smiled, "Why? Nevermind. Don't cry because of me okay?"

Right then, a song came on the TV and I just had to crack up. I don't know why they were playing it, but soon we heard Madonna belting words to a well-known song. For girls anyway.

"_Don't cry for me, Argentina. The truth is, I never left you. All through my wild days, my mad existence, I kept my promise. Don't keep your distance."_

(A/N) Okay, this chapter is majorly cheesy. And I just had to add that song at the end. That was from the movie "Evita", which, as surprising as it may be, happens to be one of my favorite movies. Please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter is the last chapter. MORE FIGHTING!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19: General POV With Sam and Alex Wednesday after School**

It had been two days since Sam was released from the hospital. The cut on his face was beginning to heal nicely, as were the two on his shoulder and arm. The one on his leg was taking a little longer and had required stitches. His chest was fine and was easily patched up. However, he had to be careful when running in gym. After a while, it got a little tougher to breathe.

Sam and Alex were walking out of the school, hand in hand, to Alex's Ultimate Aero. She had promised not to speed or listen to rap with Sam in the car and they were getting along nicely. Jackson had gone to school after missing Tuesday, and had a black eye and a bandage over his nose as the result of fighting Sam (and losing terribly).

"Sam?" Alex said, pointing behind him. Sam turned around and laughed when he saw Jackson coming toward him with three shorter guys behind his back. He just couldn't keep a straight face.

"Winchester," Jackson said, "I want a rematch."

This made Sam laugh harder. Jackson's broken nose made him sound nasally.

"What's so funny? You broke my nose. You should have been suspended."

"Yet, here I am. You might want to lay off the helium. Your voice might get stuck that way."

Alex snickered and leaned against the wall. People started to crowd around them, daring them to fight.

"You're a regular comedian, Winchester. Smartass remarks will get you nowhere."

"Neither will the yellow brick road."

Jackson stepped closer and looked up at Sam, "Don't push it."

"How's Daddy McMahon handling your broken nose?"

Jackson glared and shoved Sam hard in the chest. Sam winced and gritted his teeth. Alex stepped between the boys and glared at Jackson.

"Jackson," she said, "You're not everything you think you are. By the way, half the football team is against you."

As if to prove her point, the rest of the football team came to Sam's aid. Only one of them, the Quarterback, Michael Johns was taller than Sam. Even if only half an inch taller. They pushed Jackson's little posse away and left Jackson and Sam to deal with their issues alone.

Dean pulled up in the Impala and walked through the crowd to his brother's side, "What's up, Sammy-boy?" he asked, glancing at Jackson.

"Nothing, Dean." Finally, the urge to make a smartass midget joke overwhelmed Sam, and he smiled, "So, Jackson, did the wizard of oz grant you a wish too? Or did you get lost in the poppy fields?"

Jackson charged at Sam, who just put his palm on Jackson's forehead and let him swing as much as he wanted. He looked behind him and beckoned a short nerdy girl forward.

"Sarah," he said, "Take a swing while I've got him held off."

The girl, Sarah smiled at Sam and hit Jackson in the gut. Jackson grabbed his stomach. Sam looked at the rest of the nerds standing by and nodded to them. One by one, they all took a swing, none of them doing any real damage.

"That was really nice of you, Sam," Alex said, grabbing his hand once all the nerds had taken their turns. They walked to the parking lot with Dean right beside them.

"I was just tired of him picking on them. They never did anything to him."

"Sammy," Dean said, "You're getting soft on me here."

"Nope, Dean, just trying to help."

"Sappy."

"Shut up."

"Girly-man."

"Stop, Dean."

"She-male."

"So not funny."

"Geek-boy."

"Dean!"

"What?"

"Stop that?"

"Stop what? Jolly Green Giant."

"You're taller than me, Dean."

"Yes, but I'm also more manly. You're a putz."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are..."

"Guys! Shut up!" Alex yelled as they stopped next to her car.

"Okay!" Dean said, "No need to get your..."

"Dean, if you want to live, I'd suggest you didn't finish that sentence."

"Fine. Sam, we have to head to the motel. Dad's coming home early and he wants us to research for another hunt. Now."

"Right now?" Sam asked, looking at Alex.

"Yes, Sam. He said you two can ride home together tomorrow, and that he's really sorry."

"Seriously? Dad said that?"

"Yeah, he kinda likes her. Said she's a pretty good girl."

Sam looked at Alex again and shrugged, "Sorry. I have to get back."

"I understand. Go save the world, Sam."

He smiled, leaned down and kissed her before following Dean to the Impala. They drove back to the motel and stepped out of the car.

"Hey, Sammy?" Dean said.

"It's Sam, Dean, what do you want?"

"You didn't do it."

"Didn't do what?"

"You were supposed to step on him. Now we'll never know if he makes that neat 'splat' sound. Thanks a lot."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

(A/N) I gotta work on the endings. Sucked. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note**

First off, I just wanted to say, someone (not mentioning any names) pointed out that in the show Sam is 6'4 and Dean is 6'1. I forgot that little detail, and I'm sorry and thanks for pointing it out. For those of you who just HAD to point out all the many different mistakes I made in the whole story, I'm sorry you get your enjoyment out of making others feel bad for what they write. One of my friends on had to go through this very same thing, and until now, I had only a vague idea of what she had to go through with her story. And if you're the same person who did that to her, then I have to say I feel bad for you. I don't know if you think people enjoy hearing every single piece of criticism you want to throw out, but the least you could do is point out some of the finer things instead of wasting our time to only say bad things. We are only human and people make mistakes. Even perfectionists make mistakes. Hell, I'm a perfectionist and look at all the mistakes I made in just this one story. I know, I'm rambling, but I'm tired of people sending me three long paragraphs on things I missed or did differently or should have done instead of other things. I got five reviews like that and I'm sick of it. I thank the person that pointed out the height problem, though. I should have realized that, and I really appreciate you telling me, because I had no real clue as to how tall Dean was to begin with. Honest thanks.

I'm going to shut up now, just hope I got my point across. Want to give a special thanks to the girl who pointed out the heights. And I want to say thanks to those who can look past the mistakes I make and just enjoy the story. Thanks.


End file.
